Love Through Time
by Tensaiga
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have lived their lives hating each other. He hated her friends and she hated his popularity. One day they come across a door, which leads them to a whole new world back in time. Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

**Title:** Love Through Time

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha and Kagome (18) Sango and Miroku (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Action/ Adventure

**Words: **898

**Pages:** 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone from Inuyasha, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that Sesshomaru is like sex on a poster!

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho have lived their lives hating each other. He hated her friends and she hated his popularity. One day they come across a door, which leads them to a whole new world back in time. They finally realize secrets about each other and things that will either bring them closer, or push them farther apart. (Inu/Kag)

* * *

Kagome glared at the patch of hair before her. She hated him so much. He claims to be perfect, and seems like it on the outside, but on the inside he was a ruin mess just as she was. She didn't deny her imperfections. She didn't care what people thought of her, but he did. He cared about that so much. The image. The popularity. The lie he's living.

"Inuyasha will you please answer the question on the board?" asked the teacher.

"Well…" he stammered his lack of attention evident.

"Yes Inuyasha why don't you answer the question since you are so smart." Mocked Kagome from the seat right behind his.

He turned around and glared at her. "Mrs. Teautalin, I apologize for not paying attention and I promise to in the future. Please ask Ms. Higurashi for the answer since she is most likely an expert in this field." Inuyasha sweet-talked the teacher.

"Very well, but please refrain from not paying attention in the future. Ms. Higurashi do you know the answer?" Mrs. Teautalin sighed.

"Ms. Teautalin if I knew the answer I wouldn't be seated in this classroom right now." Kagome back talked to the teacher.

The students snickered around her. It was normal for her to act this way and she did, but not to the point that she'd get into any actual trouble because if she got into trouble then her mom would be even more trouble.

Inuyasha looked back at her and smirked. "Not as smart as you thought you were eh – Higurashi? I get you finally realized that you're not smart!" Inuyasha laughed at her.

"Yeah? Well I hope you realize that your girlfriend has been cheating on you with Naraku." She quickly informed him knowing that he would get angry.

"That's it!" shouted the teacher, "I've had enough of your arguments."

Both, Inuyasha and Kagome looked back at the teacher. She went over to her desk and grabbed a box out of it as well as a piece of paper. She started to quickly write down a note and started walking towards the two. When she reached their desks she stopped. "Now. Here is a box. I want you two to go to room 101 and deliver this package _together_. You both better come back or else I'll report you two to the office do you understand?" she angrily ordered.

Both nodded and started to get up. Mrs. Teautalin handed Inuyasha the package and they started to walk to the classroom, which was on the opposite side of the school. Kagome glared up at Inuyasha. "You know this is all your fault!" she accused him.

He looked down at her. "My fault? Weren't _you_ the one mocking me back there? If you had just shut up then we wouldn't be having this problem right now and could be out of class on time instead of having to deliver this package!" he growled at her.

"You know what? I don't have to take this. You know it's your fault. I don't want to talk to you because I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for you. It's all _your_ fault." Kagome huffed as she sped up a little bit.

"Oh so now it's my fault? Well you know what… there is no point in trying to out walk me. I'll always be faster. I've been walking home since 6th grade woman!" he yelled at her as he caught up easily.

She just turned away and continued to walk. It was only a little ways to room 101 since they were at room 150. Both walked in silence not wanting to see each other. When they reached the room they knocked on the door, but no one answered.

Once again they knocked on the door and no one answer. Finally they both were tired of waiting. They pushed opened the door and gasped at what they saw. Before they knew it a bright light engulfed them and then all went black.

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I wanted to know if it was even worth writing. Basically this is just like all my other stories in the sense that it's romantic and has a lot of humor weaved in. The big difference about this story on the other hand is that it is more historically based. Not in the sense that they are in that period of time but it has a lot of history in it.**

**I wanted to know if you'd be interested in something like that or am I just wasting my time thinking about writing something like that. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**Tensaiga**


	2. Ancient Greece

**Title:** Love Through Time

**Chapter 2:** Ancient Greece

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Inuyasha and Kagome (18) Sango and Miroku (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Action/ Adventure

**Words: **2384

**Pages:** 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone from Inuyasha, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that Sesshomaru is like sex on a poster!

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho have lived their lives hating each other. He hated her friends and she hated his popularity. One day they come across a door, which leads them to a whole new world back in time. They finally realize secrets about each other and things that will either bring them closer, or push them farther apart. (Inu/Kag)

* * *

It was morning when Kagome woke up. There were trees surrounding her and they sun shone down on her, which made her wonder where she was. There was no way that she was back at school and that much was true. Kagome looked over to her to see Inuyasha still unconscious, but breathing.

She glared at him. Not only did she not know where she was, but he was with her as well. "Why are you here huh? Do you _enjoy_ torturing me? Stupid kid!" Kagome mumbled to herself.

Inuyasha started to stir and got up rubbing his eyes and staring up at Kagome. He looked around and then back at Kagome with a shocked expression on his face. "Where the… where are we woman? What did you do? Did you pull some voodoo magic on us or something?" he shouted at her.

"_Me?_ Now this is _my_ fault? You need to get your facts straight. It's not _my_ fault we're here. Okay? I woke up and we were here, so don't blame this on me." Kagome yelled back at him.

"Well since you're so smart why don't you tell us where we are!" ordered Inuyasha.

Kagome peered across the field and saw a village below. It was busy with many people and it seemed like a good place to begin their journey back home, wherever that was. "Why don't we just go down to that village on the bottom of this hill and then ask someone instead?" Kagome tried to reason.

"Fine, but if we die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!" glared Inuyasha as he started to get up and started walking down the hill.

Both walked down the grassy green hill staying at least 3 feet apart from each other. Neither wanted to come in contact with the other. Though when they did reach the bottom, the busy villagers walking around with baskets full of bread and such pushed them next to each other.

Kagome looked at the people and tried to get a hold of once of them. "Hello. Can someone tell me where we are?" Kagome shouted over the noise.

One of the villagers stopped and looked at her. "You want to know where you are? You must be travelers are you not?" asked the villager.

"Um… yes we are. We were headed over to Japan, and we have seemed to have gotten lost on the way. Can you please tell us where we are?" Kagome pleaded.

"Currently you are in Europe my friend." Replied the villager.

Kagome's eyes enlarged to the size of saucers at hearing the news. "Europe? Then what is the date today?" Kagome asked once again with shock.

"Why it's the year 300 B.C. my girl. Maybe you should go see a doctor. There is a flu going around and makes people delirious." Nodded the villager and he started to leave.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha who was talking to some villager women. They looked around the age of 20 at most. Kagome growled. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him away. "What do you want?" he asked greatly annoyed.

"What do I want? What do I want? You are trying to hit on villager women in the year 300 B.C. and you want to know what I want?" she growled at him.

"Wait did you say 300 B.C.?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I did. It is 300 B.C. and we're in Europe right now!" shouted Kagome.

Before another word could be spoken a messenger ran over and knocked over Kagome by accident. He quickly picked himself up and started to help Kagome up. When they were both up he started to talk. "Hello I'm Merca Devoit. I must ask you of a favor, for I am very busty and unable to do so myself."

"What? Wait… depends on what it is." Inuyasha suspiciously asked.

"Can you deliver this package to Alexander the Great?" asked Merca Devoit.

"Alexander the Great? He's so full of himself isn't he? What's so special about Alexander the Great? I bet I could be as good as him. I could be Inuyasha the Greatest!" he laughed.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and glared. The messenger looked at Inuyasha as if he was crazy. "What is so great about him? Why he id the son of the god Zeus my boy. He is immortal, for he is ½ god and ½ human."

While Inuyasha was interpreting the information, Kagome turned back to the messenger and smiled. "Alright we'll do it. Where is Alexander the Great anyway?" Kagome asked him.

He looked at her gratefully. "Thank you young lady. If you follow this path to the other side of town you will see a little cottage. There at the cottage is where Alexander the Great lives." He answered her.

Merca Devoit then bowed down and quickly ran off towards the other direction and soon disappeared into the vast groups of people throughout the village. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and sighed. Grabbing the package both headed towards the cottage without a word.

Neither wanted to know that the other was there, and both kept their fire of hatred a lit. Walking through the town they noticed that many people were dirty as if they hadn't taken a shower in months. Their faces were dirty and mud covered a lot of their already ripped clothing.

When they reached the small little cottage they noticed it was the most comfortable thing in town. It was a small cottage, made of wood. The roof of the cottage was made of wood as well, but was covered with straw to make it look more appealing to the eye. There was a little smoke coming from the chimney that existed there. "Look like the guy is more popular then _you_." Snickered Kagome.

Inuyasha huffed and continued to walk forward. When they reached the door they knocked on it and waited for someone to answer the door. When the door finally did open, there stood a man with tan/white skin, and brown hair. He was quite tall and quite handsome as well. His muscles rippled from his warrior outfit, since he had to sleeves.

Kagome blushed at the man before her. If it weren't 300 B.C. she would be more then happy to marry him. "What is it that you want my lady? Please come in." he answered as he stepped back to let them in.

Both entered the door and heard it close shut as Alexander closed it. He sat down on one of the chairs and pointed out the others for Kagome and Inuyasha to sit in. Trying to be polite Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the chair, with the package still in hand. "Yes so what service may I be to you?" Alexander asked them politely.

Kagome was the first to speak. "Well I'm… we're here to deliver this package to you. Someone by the name of Merca Devoit was going to deliver it, but something came up and he gave it to us to deliver." Kagome slowly explained.

"Ahh Merca. Quite the man he is. He has been there since I can remember. Very well let me see the package." Informed Alexander.

She handed over the package and Alexander opened it up to look inside. He nodded in approval and looked back at the two. "Alexander are you the ruler of this place or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I have conquered parts of Europe, and Africa. Tomorrow I go to conquer Asia, but more specifically I am going to conquer Persia. It's going to be a hard war, but I'm sure that my men can handle it." He confidently replied.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked back at her. Alexander coughed and both lost eyesight and looked at him. "Are you two… together?" he asked them.

"What? No!" they both shouted at once in unison.

"Good you are now part of the army. You, Kagome, are going to be soldier 3989 and you, Inuyasha, will be soldier 3990." Alexander said clapping his hands together and getting up.

Kagome was shocked when she heard the news. "What? I don't want to be a soldier in a war. I could die! I'm not even European!" whined Kagome.

"It doesn't matter. You two seem like the most aggressive people I've met. Not really, but you need to tune up." Alexander told him.

"But…" Inuyasha interjected.

"I don't want to hear it. We need all the soldiers we need, and the only way to get out of this would be if you were a mother, but you, Inuyasha, are not a mother, or capable of being one so I will leave it at this and we will see you tomorrow." Shouted Alexander as he departed from the table to his bedroom.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha once again. "You know this is your fault!" shouted Kagome as she went to the other side of the cottage and went into the other bedroom.

Inuyasha looked at the package that lay on the table. "You know what? This is all _your_ fault you stupid package!" shouted Inuyasha as he walked into the same room as Kagome.

Both slept on opposite sides of the room, since the beds were put that way. Neither could sleep the whole night. Tomorrow they were going to be in a war. Tomorrow could be the end of their lives, and they weren't even at home to say good bye one last time.

Kagome let out a chocked sob. Inuyasha looked over at her and saw a tear go down her cheek. "Kagome?" he asked as he started to walk towards her bed.

He came to the edge and sat down. "Kagome it'll be okay. You don't need to cry." He softly told her so that she would sleep.

Kagome let out another choked sob. "You don't know anything. What if… what if we don't live? I wouldn't have even had the chance to say good bye to my mom or little brother or my grand pa or anyone!" she cried.

Inuyasha let his hands run through her hair. "No matter what I promise you we _will_ come out alive!" he promised her.

He felt her breathe slower and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He looked up at the ceiling of the cabin. He wished that this were one promise that he could keep. Quietly getting up Inuyasha walked over to his bed and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

In the morning the birds were not chirping. Alexander had rushed into the room before the break of dawn and had woken up both Kagome as well as Inuyasha. Both were tired, and angry wanting to go back to sleep, but Alexander wouldn't have it. It was war and it wouldn't wait for either of them.

Both trudged outside as Alexander chucked warrior armor at them to wear. They both groaned and put it on. If they knew how to get out here, then they would have already left, but they didn't. Before they knew it Alexander the Great had come and ordered them to fall in line.

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed and fell into line next to each other and growled. "This is all _your_ fault!" shouted Kagome, but was drowned out by the other soldiers.

Alexander came up and he told the men and girl to line up in a line so that they could march. They were going to win or die trying and it didn't matter who was lost as long as they tried their hardest to succeed. Kagome glared at Alexander as well.

They charged at each. People were everywhere. Bloody bodies of soldiers lay everywhere. Kagome glanced side-to-side trying not to get killed in the war. Both were sweating from all the running they had done. Bodies' fell and bodies groaned. Bodies were everywhere. It was one image that neither of them would forget.

There were only about 1000 or so men left and that included both Inuyasha and Kagome. Both stood tall wanting to be the winners of this war. They both wanted to live. "I want to win Inuyasha. I want to win this war!" shouted Kagome as she charged for another soldier.

Inuyasha looked as she started running towards the soldiers. There were in real life three soldiers that were coming for her. "Kagome no! You're out numbered!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran for her.

He wanted to save her. He wanted her to live. There was no way that he was going to give up now. Not after all this. Before he reached her all went black.

**Dear Readers,**

**After reading a true chapter one do you still want me to continue? Let it be known that this chapter is not non – fiction. Alexander the Great did exist. He did conquer parts of Europe, Africa, and Asia (Persia). **

**Alexander (300 B.C.)**

**- Conquered parts of Europe, Africa, Asia (Persia)**

**- Guagemela – Persian ruler who runs away after Alexander beats him**

**- Besus- killed Darius and became king**

**- Alexander took Besus tied him to 2 trees, cut off his ears and nose… eventually chopped in ½ when the ropes that tied him were cut. (For revenge of killing Darius)**

**- Died at age 30, because of a cold**

**There was also no one named Merca Devoit that is known of in that time era. If there was then they were not documented. Alexander was not such a drama queen. He was an important figure in time, and yes it was told that he was the son of Zeus. He carried a scar from every battle he ever faced and lived to tell about it.**

**He truly was an immortal human, until his death. **

**Tensaiga**


End file.
